


Bind and Restrain

by rinstop



Series: Prompt fills [9]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Top!Rin, bottom!rei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinstop/pseuds/rinstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rei gets tied up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bind and Restrain

Red is a good colour on Rei, Rin thinks. He stands back and enjoys the view his boyfriend makes, hands tied together behind his back, his legs spread wide - an invitation Rin cannot resist. The red rope looks so good against his skin, criss-crossing his body in knotted diamonds down his chest, his stomach, between his legs, framing his cock and in the cleft of his ass. Rin has loosely connected his tied wrists to his ankles, enough so that he can stretch and move and Rin can undo the rope later without undoing everything else. A red scarf as a blindfold tops everything off and Rin has never seen a more tempting sight than this. He almost wishes he could take a picture.

He gives in to the urge to touch and crawls onto the bed. Rei tenses, his head turning at the dip of the mattress, eager to feel Rin’s hands on his body and unable to hide it. He shivers when Rin ghosts his hand up his side and over his chest, tugging the rope down over one sensitised nipple, and leans forward, searching for Rin’s mouth, pink tongue darting out to lick his lips. Rin obliges him and when he takes his mouth, Rei parts his lips readily, sucking on his tongue with a moan that Rin swallows.

It is a contradiction - the restraints make Rei freer, somehow. He is more vocal, louder than he usually is and uncaring of it too, more responsive to Rin’s touch and, blindfolded, more sensitive. He gives in to the pleasure Rin gives him without abandon, leaning into Rin’s hands, bending to his will and growing ever more pliant and desperate with every kiss and fondle.

Tied up like this, Rei looks so ready to be used, aroused and desperate for his touch. His lips are pink from Rin’s kisses, his nipples swollen from the brush of the rope and his skin is flushed and heated, a red that has spread from his face across his shoulders and down his heaving chest. He ruts against the leg Rin has planted between his, hips rocking back and forth frantically in search of friction and something more.

And Rin can feel his control slipping with every sound, every moan and gasping breath, every needy plea that leaves his lips. Rei is like a present, all wrapped up and ready for him to take and Rin can’t wait to open him up and enjoy himself.


End file.
